Liana Young
Liana Young was the first female warrior and Heylin Gray Witch in Family. She was born with silver hair. She loves all colors. She uses sexy valley and good looks on men. She is also Chase Young's wife. Appearance She has lived for over 1,500 years, and yet has the appearance of a young adult. She has taken in wolves under her winged as their friend and alpha wolf. The Young Xiaolin Warriors call Heylin Queen of Wolves or Heylin Gray Witch. She uses her magic kept her alive and grown old. She wears a mask to hide her face from Chase Young. Her mask looks like a wolf and changes her hair color from Chase Young. Personality She is kind and caring. She has a good heart and loves her friends. She friendly to the Good guys and bad guys. She uses feminine charm on the guys on both sides. History She helped Grand Master Dashi with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young to defeat Wuya and her rock monsters. She kept a locket gave to her from Chase Young with his hair inside it. She is 26 years old. Chase Young made her his play toy in his bed and have her stay in his lair with him. Chase Young gave her some beautiful dresses to wear and made her his Heylin Queen. She is now on the Heylin side with Chase Young and her sister Wuya. But She saw Chase Young turn Evil in front of her. She is still in love with him and left the Xiaolin Temple after Chase Young left The Temple. She became the Wolves Queen. She hoping same day that She will be with Chase Young forever. Relationships Wuya They are sisters and like friends. Chase Young Liana and Chase Young are Childhood Friends and Lover. They are Husband and wife as well. Powers and abilities * Electric Rage * Ice Arrow * Hellfire Storm * Summon Undead * Atonement * Spellshield of Misery * Gift of Hell * Wrath of Energy * Clarity of Fire * Interruption of the Moon * Energy Ray * Infernal Orb * Lunar Whip * Tranquil Mind * Soul Siphon * Assault of Despair * Seal of Elements * Eruption of Doom * Purification Beam * Frenzy of Ancestors * Lava Lash * Fiery Salvo * Nether Surge * Deluge * Lightningbolt * Conjuration of Lava * Charm of Pursuit * Absorption of the Nether * Incantation of Chaos * Consecration of Darkness * Demonic Rage * Moon Whip * Frostfire Burst * Atonement * Teleport * Blast of Darkness * Charm of Rage * Imbuement of Fire * Carnage of Frost * Disruption of Seals * Holy Volley * Hellfire Strike * Flame Wave * Sorrow * Summon Elemental * Calling of Control * Flash of the Hurricane * Interruption of Rituals * Hallowing of Venom * Tranquility of Hysteria * Sunlight Barrage * Solar Strike * Hellfire Bolt * Levitate * Lightning * Flash of Divine Disruption * Hex of Awakening * Alteration of Glory * Conjuring Burst * Calm of the Arcane * Starfire Surge * Elemental Frenzy * Ice Wrath * Soulsteal * Purge Soul * Assault of Water * Blessing of Altered Time * Resurrection of Immortality * Tranquility of Death * Retribution Spell * Potions Making * Spellcasting * Martial Artist * Swordsmanship with Her fans blades Weapons Her Twin Fans Blades She gets from Grand Master Dashi. Weaknesses L'osing her magic from another witch or being taken away.' Losing her two fans blades and her wolves. ''' '''Getting hurt by her friends and family. People cutting her long silver hair. ''' '''Having her magic getting used against her and her wolves. Fears Chase Young Liana Feared that Chase Young will get hurt or get kill by Hannibal Roy Bean. Wuya Liana Feared That her sister will try to kill were Chase Young around with her. Galley